Not Your Typical Night
by Kohari
Summary: The YYH gang goes to the school's Military Ball...uhoh...R&R, 'cause that's the only way you'll find out any more about this thing! Temporarily put on hold due to difficulties.
1. Choosing Dates

**Not Your Typical Night**  
Chapter One

* * *

(January 5th. Wednesday. 12:28:16 pm)

Yusuke sighed, leaning over the fence on the high school roof, watching the members of the JROTC practice their formations. How had Keiko talked him into this? It was just after Christmas vacation, and the model student had gotten it into her head that she wanted to go to the school's Military Ball. Problem? To get in, you either had to be in ROTC…or go with a date that was.

Why couldn't high school be as simple as middle school?

But that wasn't the only hindrance. The ball was formal dress. Man, Yusuke positively hated tuxedos. Then again, Keiko dressed prom-style wasn't a bad prospect. Almost worth putting up with dressing up. It seemed things were looking up for Urameshi.

He picked up his stuff and quickly ran back to class as the 'end of lunch' bell rang, wondering who Keiko's matchmaking-loving gal pals were going to pair them up with…

* * *

(February 1st. Tuesday. 7:39:22 am.) 

February crept up on Kurama, failing to convince him that it was winter. It was getting more and more difficult to tell the difference between the seasons anymore.

He had been forced to transfer into the public high school after the tuition for his private school became too much for his mother's income, and he wouldn't have her put herself in debt just for the sake of his education. Just as she couldn't bring herself to allow him to find a job.

His friends and teachers at his old academy were sad to see him go at first. It was such a waste. Their star pupil was being lowered to public school.

It had been his mother's wish that he join ROTC, and also that he go to the Military Ball they were planning on the 18th. What was a loving son to do but obey? However, the decision of which girl to bring was quite tricky. The majority of the school was begging him to take them.

He sighed. Hiei was having the same trouble. Even he couldn't escape the government when Koenma, too, wanted him to follow the Ningenkai laws. There had been more than a few heated arguments on the subject.

The apparition had been especially annoyed when the school chose his classes for him. He had refused to fill out the application for selecting his own courses, though, so he didn't have the team's sympathy. It would be good for him to learn some discipline, anyway.

But would he go to the dance? Probably. It would be within his personality to go alone, just to spite all the women who desired so desperately to go with him. The thought made Souichi smile slightly.

He continued his walk, able to see the school gate not too far away. As the ball was drawing closer, the torture of attending would intensify with each day he didn't settle on a date. He could already envision the swarm of girls waiting for him at the classroom…

Today, he resolved to choose one of them.

* * *

(February 9th. Wednesday. 11:54:02 am.) 

Hiei glared at each passing chick. They ignored the evil stare and fluttered their eyelashes at him, silently praying that he would pick them. 'Fat chance,' he thought.

Keiko's clique was over in a far corner of the cafeteria, giggling with the brown-haired girl. The pyro-master just could not comprehend what the detective saw in her. He swiftly looked away as he saw them begin to glance in his direction.

The object of attention went on to Algebra II while her groupies cautiously advanced on Hiei.

"What do you want?" he barked at the girls. The first was intimidated by his harsh tone and whimpered, cowering behind her buddy. The other just laughed and explained.

"Would you take Keiko to the dance on the 18th?" she asked.

"What?" Did he hear that right? What, exactly, was going through their heads? He was interested in taking no one.

"Well, we want you to take Keiko to the military ball," she repeated.

"Why?"

The fearful one piped up. "Because she and Yusuke can't go unless they have ROTC dates."

"And I should help them because…?"

The outgoing brat answered, "Well, for one thing, you wouldn't have to put up with the people asking you out now. Besides, you don't have to hang out with her the whole night. Yusuke'll dance with her. They're gonna pay their own way, anyway."

The brainy female did have a point. He found himself accepting their proposition.

"Whatever."

The girls gave a joyful squeal and thanked him before running off to tell their friend the good news. Hiei rolled his eyes. He'd never understand them…

* * *

(February 9th. Wednesday. 2:07:19 pm.) 

Kuwabara stood perfectly still, performing the tasks that he was told by his superior. Why in the worlds had he ever taken this stupid course? Oh, yeah. It was the easiest, not to mention impressed Yukina.

He wanted so badly for the day to end. It was really a shame that he couldn't take her to the Military Ball. But even if he did, Hiei'd probably be all up in his face about it first chance he got. Why was that guy so protective over her, anyhow? It's not like he was her big brother or something. Did he want her for himself?

(A/N: Remember, he doesn't know about the sibling thing…)

This left a huge dilemma. Who would he take? There was always that girl…that blond-haired ditz that his gangster guys swore up and down had multiple personalities. But that was silly.

Still…she was pretty. And she was looking for a ticket in.

What the heck? It couldn't be all that bad, could it?


	2. PREParations

**Not Your Typical Night**  
_Prep-aration_

Keiko sighed with content as she allowed the salon wokers to buff her nails under the hair dryer. She could get used to this. All day had been spent pampering her like a princess.

She thought of her royal blue dress, hanging in her closet. It made her fell…well, royal. Especially with the way the triangle of sequins sparkled as they grew more and more frequent down her dress, right down to the hem. She remembered the feel of the cloth against her skin.

The dress hung on a special hanger, along with the synthetic pearl necklace she had decided on. The accessories, of the same style, were on top of her dresser, where she could see them every day and imagine herself in them.

She liked pearls. Sure, they symbolized tears, but couldn't that mean they represented tears of happiness?

"Okay, honey," she heard the voice of the hairdresser as she turned off the machine. "You're done." She led her to the swivel chair to toy with her hair.

Keiko glanced at herself in the mirror after every other procedure was complete. "Knock 'im dead, gurl!" she whispered and gave herself the thumbs-up.

* * *

Yusuke's 'date', Amber, looked critically at herself, staring at every detail. Her dress was of black, rather simple, and she'd bothered to do nothing with her carrot-colored hair. A black choker of intricate design clung to her throat, and the matching earrings dangled from her ears.

She may have been dressed simply, but she looked beautiful.

* * *

Toni had requested that Kurama ("Shuichi") go with her to search for a dress. She hadn't been one of those boot-licking fangirls that had begged him to take her. In fact, it had been HE who had asked HER.

"I hadn't thought you would wait until the last minute," he commented softly outside the dressing room door.

"I didn't know I was going," she reminded him as she slowly opened the door. A prom dress of white hugged her anorexically-slim figure as she performed a series of critical poses in front of the looking glass.

"I look like a bride," she complained. Kurama turned her around so she faced him.

"Does it matter?" he asked her, delicately placing a finger under her chin and leading it upward so she looked into his eyes. "You look exquisite," he told her.

Getting lost into his green orbs, she understood why so many of the girls were crushing on him. She hadn't been one before…

He smiled and took his exit to allow her to dress.

* * *

"So, who's the guy?" a woman teased her niece as she fixed her up.

"No one special," replied Toy. "Just some boy named Kazuma Kuwabara." She had made it clear she didn't like him and was just going for a good time. A few dances with the idiot and she was free to go off on her own and chill with her gal-pals.

"Ah." After applying the silver eye shadow, she added, "Okay. Get into your dress before I take down your curlers."

Toy did so. It was a sky blue, similar to Amber's, but was of silk and had two lines to help 'slim' her look. Her aunt slowly liberated the rollers and piled half of the spiral locks on top of her head. A few wisps of bangs were allowed to cover her forehead while rhinestone bobby pins held the rest into a pattern towards the back. Her jewelry was all diamond-like zirconium and her nails sported silver polish.

"Ooooh," her aunt cooed, impressed with the result of her work. Two of Toy's cousins (ages 3 and 4) came tumbling down the stairs. "Doesn't Toy look like a queen?" she asked them. They nodded.

"Get a picture with Toy!" They rushed over obediently and grinned cutely as the camera's flash temporarily blinded them all.

"Let's hop in the car. Can't keep Toy's 'date' waiting! She's already fashionably late."


	3. Stand Up is for Comedy

**Not Your Typical Night**

Kohari: So sorry for the wait. Had so many ideas for this, but they flew away. Now I think I can finally work on this thing. After yet another Military Ball and the Prom. (Yay!).

* * *

Kuwabara paced on the front terrace of the school, just down the steps from the party scene inside. "She's gonna stand me up. I know she's gonna stand me up. I can't believe she's gonna stand me up. She's gonna stand me up..." 

"Where's your date, Kuwabara?" a charming male voice wondered aloud. Kurama had just stepped out of the limo and was leading Toni gently by the waist. Girls were staring as though they had never seen a limo before. Or maybe they just hadn't seen Kurama with a girl before.

"I think she stood me up," Kuwabara replied.

Kurama checked his watch. "Well, the Ball doesn't technically start for another fifteen minutes. I'm sure she'll turn up."

"Who's your date?" Toni ignored the glares that she was receiving from inside the building.

"Toy, but I think she stood me up."

"Oh! I know her! I don't like her much, though. She's crazy. Oh, hey! There's - hey guys!" Toni waved to her friends inside.

"I think we'd better go on in," Kurama told him. He offered his date his arm and they climbed the stairs together.

"Hmph. Stood you up, did she, Kuwabaka?" came a voice from the low brick wall lining the handicap ramp.

"She did not! Shut up, Shorty!" Kuwabara yelled defensively. "Where's **your** date, anyway?"

"Funny. Just a moment ago, you were so worried that you were being stood up."

"Answer my question!"

"I have no date. She's Yusuke's."

"Oh yeah. I forgot about that."

"Keiko here yet?" Yusuke asked, stepping out from Amber's car.

"Nope," Kuwabara answered.

"I'm right here, guys," Keiko contradicted him. Yusuke's jaw dropped when he saw her. There was only one word for Keiko tonight - gorgeous. "Hello, Yusuke."

"You look...wow...you...wow...you look great...I mean - " Yusuke stuttered.

"Wow," Keiko finished for him. "So anyway, Kuwabara, where's your date?"

"She stood me up," he admitted reluctantly, kicking a rock on the pavement.

"I did not," Toy told him. "I wouldn't miss this party!"

"You didn't stand me up!" Kuwabara observed happily. With his new energy, he offered her his arm proudly.

"Glad you noticed," she said, in reference to the not-standing-him-up line. The other boys followed suit and they all went in together. They had no idea how interesting this night was going to get.

* * *

Kohari: I know, I know. Short and lame. I'm sorry. I really am. But if you want me to redo it, or if you want me to update, please send me your thoughts, requests, ideas, reviews, etc. and I'll try to get right on it. Also, I didn't proofread this chapter. Any mistakes you notice, please let me know, okay? TTFN! Ta-Ta For Now! (By the way, I don't own that line. Nor do I own Tigger or any Winnie-the-Pooh related...well, you get it.) 


End file.
